In the process control industry, it is known to use standardized communication protocols to enable devices made by different manufacturers to communicate with one another in an easy to use and implement manner. One such well known communication standard used in the process control industry is the Highway Addressable Remote Transmitter (HART) Communication Foundation protocol, referred to generally as the HART® protocol. Generally speaking, the HART® protocol supports a combined digital and analog signal on a dedicated wire or set of wires, in which on-line process signals (such as control signals, sensor measurements, etc.) are provided as an analog current signal (e.g., ranging from 4 to 20 milliamps) and in which other signals, such as device data, requests for device data, configuration data, alarm and event data, etc., are provided as digital signals superimposed or multiplexed onto the same wire or set of wires as the analog signal. However, the HART protocol currently requires the use of dedicated, hardwired communication lines, resulting in significant wiring needs within a process plant.
There has been a move, in the past number of years, to incorporate wireless technology into various industries including, in some limited manners, the process control industry. However, there are significant hurdles in the process control industry that limit the full scale incorporation, acceptance and use of wireless technology. In particular, the process control industry requires a completely reliable process control network because loss of signals can result in the loss of control of a plant, leading to catastrophic consequences, including explosions, the release of deadly chemicals or gases, etc. For example, Tapperson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,334 discloses the use of a wireless communications in the process control industry as a secondary or backup communication path or for use in sending non-critical or redundant communication signals. Moreover, there have been many advances in the use of wireless communication systems in general that may be applicable to the process control industry, but which have not yet been applied to the process control industry in a manner that allows or provides a reliable, and in some instances completely wireless, communication network within a process plant. U.S. Patent Application Publication Numbers 2005/0213612, 2006/0029060 and 2006/0029061 for example disclose various aspects of wireless communication technology related to a general wireless communication system.
Similar to wired communications, wireless communication protocols are expected to provide efficient, reliable and secure methods of exchanging information. Of course, much of the methodology developed to address these concerns on wired networks does not apply to wireless communications because of the shared and open nature of the medium. Further, in addition to the typical objectives behind a wired communication protocol, wireless protocols face other requirements with respect to the issues of interference and co-existence of several networks that use the same part of the radio frequency spectrum. Moreover, some wireless networks operate in the part of the spectrum that is unlicensed, or open to the public. Therefore, protocols servicing such networks must be capable of detecting and resolving issues related to frequency (channel) contention, radio resource sharing and negotiation, etc.
In the process control industry, developers of wireless communication protocols face additional challenges, such as achieving backward compatibility with wired devices, supporting previous wired versions of a protocol, providing transition services to devices retrofitted with wireless communicators, and providing routing techniques which can ensure both reliability and efficiency. Meanwhile, there remains a wide number of process control applications in which there are few, if any, in-place measurements. Currently these applications rely on observed measurements (e.g. water level is rising) or inspection (e.g. period maintenance of air conditioning unit, pump, fan, etc) to discover abnormal situations. In order to take action, operators frequently require face-to-face discussions. Many of these applications could be greatly simplified if measurement and control devices were utilized. However, current measurement devices usually require power, communications infrastructure, configuration, and support infrastructure which simply is not available.